


Nightmare

by LilNeps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam’s not afraid of dark. Never was, never will be.</p><p>That doesn’t mean his girlfriend isn’t either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Gundam’s not afraid of dark. Never was, never will be.

That doesn’t mean his girlfriend isn’t either.

Sonia always slept with some kind of light on in her room, but since she decided to share an apartment with her boyfriend, she thought she wouldn’t need it anymore. After all, she had Gundam in her own bed, to hug and cuddle with, and who makes her feel safe.

It did work, for a bit. She felt safe even in the darkness, where any monster could hide, where her eyes couldn’t see and her mind could only imagine what it hid. She had someone who would defend her from anyone, no matter what.

It changed when Gundam told her about the new arrives at the local zoo he worked in. He told her about the bears, and the bulls. He talked about a couple of new tigers as well. He was so happy to take care of them personally! She was happy for him, and never doubted his ability with animals, but that very night the nightmares started.

At first they were blurry, and she couldn’t remember them in the morning, so she shrugged them off.

But it’s hard to ignore when you wake up screaming.

Tears fill her eyes when Gundam, sleepy but awake, looks at her with worry in his eyes. Without a word, she hugs him, sobbing.

«Sonia…? What’s the matter?» He strokes her hair, slowly, and speaks softly. His words are slightly slurred, but she understands and shakes her head.

«I-I…» Her voice is a mere whisper; she can’t speak and her tears don’t stop falling.

«Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here.» He holds her sweetly, feeling her shake in fear. With one hand, he leans to turn on the lamp near their bed. Light fills the room, but that isn’t enough to calm her.

After various minutes, her tears stop falling, and she lets Gundam go.

«I-I’m sorry. I had a nightmare… I didn’t mean to wake you up…» She looks down, wiping her eyes. She opens her mouth again, but closes it after a second, shaking her head.

«…it’s finished, isn’t it? It’s all gone now. You don’t need to think about it anymore.» He hugs her again, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

«It… was scary. You… died in it…» She can feel her tears coming up again, and she closes her eyes. He silently pets her, waiting patiently for her to calm again.

«I’m here. I won’t leave you, you can trust me.» He murmurs in her ear comforting words. She wipes her eyes with her hands, leaning back; her sobs die down slowly. She takes big breaths, to calm down better, and looks up to Gundam.

«Y-you promise?» It’s kind of silly, Sonia thinks. Accidents can happen, and he wouldn’t be able to control them, but right now she doesn’t care if it’s silly or not, she only need reassurance.

«I promise.» He smiles and strokes her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiles back, relieved, and leans in to kiss him.

The comfort of his words, the warmth of his hugs and the sweetness of his kiss help her sleep well, and the nightmares stop haunting her.


End file.
